Don Dogoier
"GokaiGreen!" Don "Doctor" Dogoier is the Green Gokaiger. Biography A man from a cautious sect that has an alarmist attitude. He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. Unlike the rest of his teammates, who are considered highly dangerous and formidable opponents by the Space Empire Zangyack, Don was considered nothing to worry about and had a measly bounty of just 1000 Zagin. However, it is due to his quick thinking and rare brain power that compliments Marvelous' reckless attitude. Inventions from his calm judgment and clear brain often end up saving the team when they're in trouble. His nickname is Hakase (Professor/Doctor) In the series, it was thanks to Don's newfound courage and his resolve to become stronger that allowed the Gokaigers to utilize the powers of both the Magirangers and the Gekirangers. Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Luka or Joe, but mostly Luka, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. GokaiGreen Like his predecessor ShinkenGreen, Don possesses the least amount of skill, as shown from his falling from tall buildings. In battle, however, he duel-wields the GokaiGuns, focusing his fire on a single enemy in turn without the acrobatic flourish of GokaiPink. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiRacer' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiGreen has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for green or black, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Green Rangers *MidoRanger (Episode 1, 12, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Midomerang **Goranger Hurricane *Clover King (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane (Team attack) ***Dengeki Kick (Team attack) *DenziGreen (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch *Green Two (Episode 19, 28) **Bio Team Kick (Team attack) **Bio Electron Charge (Team attack) *Green Flash (Episode 19, 27) **Prism Kaiser *Green Sai (Episode 12, 30) **Sai Cutters *DragonRanger (Episode 17) **Zyusouken *Shishiranger (Episode 5, 22, 33) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Dairinken **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber (Team attack) ***Qi-Power Shot (Team attack) *OhGreen (Episode 12, 22, 31) **Weapons ***Square Crushers ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack (Team attack) *Green Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack (Team attack) *GingaGreen (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Shot **Attacks ***Fluttering of a Storm ***Hurricane Gust *GoGreen (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash (Team attack) *TimeGreen (Episode 24, 39, 40) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender (Team attack) *DekaGreen (Episode 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 26, 35) **D-Blaster **D-Rod *MagiGreen (Episode 1, 3) **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick - Axe **Attacks ***Green Ground ***Jii Magika ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai (Team attack) *Go-On Green (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Bridge Axe **Attacks ***Axe Touring *ShinkenGreen (Episode 1, 12, 16, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash (Team attack) Black Rangers *Battle Kenya (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35) **Command Bat **Penta Force *GoggleBlack (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks (Team attack) *DynaBlack (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion (Team attack) **Super Dynamite (Team attack) **New Super Dynamite (Team attack) *Change Griffin (35) **Griffin Attack *Black Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura (Team attack) *Black Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack (Team attack) *FiveBlack (199 Heroes Movie) **Weapons ***Power Cutter **Attacks ***Brother Attack (Team attack) *Black Condor (Episode 9, 28) **Bringer Sword *MammothRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Mothbreaker *NinjaBlack (Episode 21, 32) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *MegaBlack (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Mega Sniper **Mega Rod *GaoBlack (Episode 8, 9, 33) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *AbareBlack (Episode 29) **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno *BoukenBlack (Episode 21) **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break *GoseiBlack (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Rockrush **Tensouder Other Colors *Signalman (Episode 37) **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash *GaoSilver (Episode 18) **Gao Hustler Rod *KabutoRaiger (Episode 2, 24) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance (Team attack) *DekaRed (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Hybrid Magnum *MagiRed (StageShow) *GekiRed (Stageshow) *GekiViolet (Episode 4, 7, 33) **Geki Infusion (Team attack) *GoseiRed (Episode 2) **Gosei Cards - Twistornado **Tensouder Unique Transformations :As shown in cards, GokaiGreen, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Green Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiGreen's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than his 33 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) Trivia *His bounty is initially 100 but this is eventually raised to 1,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000. *Don shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the others being Ahim and Gai. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts be the same gender as them, the other being Marvelous. *Ironically, even though Don is a pacifist who serves as a comic relief, most of his counterparts (DenziGreen, GoggleBlack, DynaBlack, Green Two, Change Griffon, Green Flash, Black Mask, Black Turbo, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, NinjaBlack, OhGreen, GingaGreen, GoGreen, KabutoRaiger, MagiGreen, BoukenBlack, GekiViolet, and GoseiBlack) were the "tough and serious guys" of their groups. **His childish counterparts include MidoRanger, Battle Kenya, Green Sai, Five Black, TimeGreen, DekaGreen, Go-On Green and ShinkenGreen. *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan is the only Sentai team where Don does not have a counterpart. *2 of Don's counterparts (KabutoRaiger and GekiViolet) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Ironically, both of these Rangers come from a post-Anniversary Sentai Series. *3 Green Rangers (DragonRanger, Shurikenger, and Mele) and 6 Black Rangers (Black Bison, KingRanger, Black Knight, DekaMaster, Rio, and Go-On Black) are not Don's counterparts. *With MegaBlack technically the leader of Denji Sentai Megaranger and Don's main Gokai Change from the team, this is the only team where he acts as leader for attacks as opposed to Captain Marvelous. Category:Sentai Green Category:Child Category:Intellect Category:Sentai 4th Ranger Category:Non human sentai ranger